Miradas
by Romynii
Summary: Una única mirada dirigida a esa mujer bastó para que su corazón comenzara a latir de manera desbocada. HUMANOS.


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La idea es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><strong>MIRADAS<strong>

"_Tu mirada me corta la respiración, _

_me quema el alma, y me acelera el corazón." (Tu mirada – Reik)_

El tren se encontraba lleno de gente a la hora de la tarde en que el destino uniría a Bella Swan y Edward Cullen.

Él había encontrado un asiento junto a la ventanilla, lo suficientemente alejado del conjunto de personas que debían viajar de pie. El lugar a su lado estaba libre y parecía que nadie lo veía, ya que siguió vacío hasta que una joven menuda y de cabello color chocolate lo ocupó.

Edward se limitó simplemente a echarle un vistazo. Sin embargo, una única mirada dirigida a esa mujer bastó para que su corazón comenzara a latir de manera desbocada.

Mayor fue el sentimiento cuando se percató de que la muchacha tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas. ¿Quién podría haber hecho llorar a una mujer tan bella? ¿Quién se había atrevido a dañarla?

Sintió unas desesperadas y casi irrefrenables ganas de protegerla. Sus manos le temblaron de la ira, pero se obligó a controlarse. Debía poner un límite a la situación. Después de todo, ni su nombre sabía.

Deseó haberla visto como podría ver a cualquier otro pasajero; pero no, su deseo no era uno de los que podían llegar a cumplirse. Simplemente porque, desde aquel momento, esa mujer no volvería a ser como cualquier otra persona para él.

Esa joven de facciones hermosas que tomó el asiento a su lado lo había cautivado irrevocablemente. Había calado en lo más profundo del corazón de Edward. Y aún sabiendo que era una completa desconocida, su corazón parecía haberla elegido caprichosamente.

Se dedicó a mirarla disimuladamente.

Observó cómo ella sacaba un cuaderno naranja y un bolígrafo de tinta azul de su bolso. Abrió el cuaderno en la última hoja escrita, le quitó el capuchón al boli y trazó una línea recta bajo la cual comenzó a escribir con una caligrafía que a él se le hizo perfectamente prolija. La joven miró unas cuantas veces hacia la ventanilla, donde la lluvia caía sin cesar en forma de gruesas gotas.

Edward no podía quitarle la mirada de encima conforme ella seguía escribiendo y las lágrimas seguían abarrotando sin piedad sus profundos ojos. Tenía el maquillaje corrido, pero eso no le quitaba ni una pizca de hermosura.

No alcanzaba a comprender cómo había sucedido todo. Cómo, con solo verla, ya había caído rendido a sus pies. ¿La amaba? Seguramente que sí.

Había intentado contenerse, consideraba incluso desubicado lanzarse a hablar. Sin embargo, el corazón y la cabeza parecían haber confabulado en su contra y lo obligaban a decir algo.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – se animó a preguntarle en voz baja y serena, una voz que a su vez mostraba un poco de la preocupación con la que él cargaba.

Ella alzó levemente la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Bella había aprendido a ver el alma reflejada en la mirada de las personas. Era el mayor legado que había recibido de su madre antes de morir.

Suspiró cansinamente y respondió:

- Mi novio me ha engañado.

Esa había sido una dolorosa excepción para Bella: no ver lo que escondían los ojos de aquel mal hombre que había buscado cariño en otra mujer, muy lejos de ella.

Edward se la quedó mirando, dándole paso a que siguiese hablando si así lo deseaba. Creía que, quizás, necesitara a alguien que la escuche. Y él estaba dispuesto a ser esa persona.

- Es un desgraciado. Le he dado todo de mí. Le di mi corazón – se lamentó la joven, derramando más lágrimas.

Él tomó el mentón de la muchacha, haciendo que pose una vez más los ojos en los suyos.

- Tal vez sea hora de que recuperes tu corazón y vuelvas a vivir como te lo mereces – le susurró.

La joven se lo quedó mirando sin decir nada. La voz de ese hombre estaba haciendo un extraño efecto en ella. Como si cerraran un grifo, pudo dejar de llorar. Tampoco era que se sentía a la perfección, pero el dolor disminuía notoriamente.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó él.

- Bella – respondió con una voz más recompuesta - ¿y tú?

- Edward.

Ambos esbozaron pequeñas sonrisas.

Bella sintió un chispazo fugaz en su corazón y tuvo el impulso de acurrucarse entre los brazos de Edward, dejándose cuidar y proteger por aquel hombre que le había movilizado alocadamente el corazón tan solo con algunas breves palabras. Él, sin oponerse, y sonriendo de felicidad, la acobijó contra su cuerpo y la besó en la frente repetidas veces.

El tren iba dejando a la gente en las estaciones, haciendo que el mismo se vaciase poco a poco. A Edward y a Bella ya no les importaba dónde tuvieran que bajar. Lo harían en la última estación si era necesario. Sólo querían permanecer así el mayor tiempo posible después de haber descubierto que estando juntos se sentían plenos y felices. Sus almas danzaban unidas. Sus corazones brincaban desaforadamente de alegría. Y sus mentes se relajaban, olvidando todo, menos a la persona que tenían al lado.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Aquí vengo con un one-shott de Edward y Bella que surgió de la nada en mi cabeza y quise plasmarlo con palabras. Espero que les guste y disfruten leyéndolo así como a mí me gustó escribirlo.<strong>

**Dejen sus Reviews!**

**Un beso enorme.**


End file.
